


Todo lo que pudo haber sido

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: La historia habría sido completamente distinta si Chan no se hubiese ido tan pronto y si Wonwoo no hubiese sido tan puntual.#Fictober2019: Día 10. CocoaOTP: Dino x Hoshi





	Todo lo que pudo haber sido

La cafetería comenzó a llenarse con los clientes habituales de los viernes, adolescentes que se reunían con sus amigos, personas mayores disfrutando de su café de las cinco y familias buscando algo diferente para merendar. Chan paseaba su mirada alrededor de la sala repleta, comprobando el trabajo de sus camareros y asegurándose de que todo estaba yendo según lo previsto. Cuando comprobaba que todo estaba bien, regresaba a su trabajo sirviendo chocolate caliente. Era su producto estrella junto a las tartas que Seokmin le traía desde la panadería y la razón por la que su cafetería era la más conocida de la ciudad.

— La mesa cinco quiere tres tazas más —Le gritó uno de sus camareros antes de entrar para servir las porciones de tarta en un plato—. Hoy es un buen día.

— ¿Dudabas que lo fuese? —Le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar con su labor.

Chan estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. Había tardado años en crearle una fama a su cafetería, trabajando sin descanso y necesitando la ayuda de sus amigos más cercanos. Jihoon y Seokmin habían invertido en aquel negocio cuando el dinero a penas llegaba para cubrir los gastos de reforma. Habían pasado sus días de descanso colaborando cuando no se podía contratar más personal y le habían consolado cuando se veía incapaz de continuar. Ahora, después de que corriese la voz de que su cafetería servía el mejor chocolate caliente, atraía a toda clase de clientes y los problemas se habían vuelto recuerdos lejanos. La fama no le había caído del cielo, se la había ganado y eso era lo que más le enorgullecía.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a delegar, pasó su receta a uno de sus camareros más trabajadores y comenzó a tomarse más descanso. Su cuerpo y su mente lo necesitaban. Al acabar cada día sentía la tensión en sus músculos y un dolor de cabeza intenso a causa del estrés. Por eso, los viernes volvía pronto a casa, se daba un buen baño y disfrutaba de una noche de películas con sus compañeros de piso. La tradición que habían comenzado terminaría tarde o temprano, no continuarían viviendo juntos para el resto de sus vidas, pero sabía que encontrarían momentos para reunirse de nuevo.

— Jefe, es hora del cambio —Le recordó su camarero con una sonrisa—. Ah, el nuevo está aquí.

— Hablaré con él antes de irme, muchas gracias por avisarme. No lo asustéis —Le recriminó sabiendo lo mucho que les gustaba gastarles bromas a los recién llegados.

— Seremos buenos, prometido —Fingió su mejor cara de inocencia y Chan se fue negando con la cabeza. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar buenos chicos, comprometidos con lo que hacían y responsables.

Se quitó el delantal, cogió sus cosas del despacho y bajó en busca del nuevo camarero que trataba de abrocharse bien la camiseta sin mucho éxito. Parecía nervioso por empezar en un nuevo trabajo y Chan trató de tranquilizarle lo mejor que pudo. Le explicó como funcionaban las cosas allí, le enseñó donde estaba todo lo que necesitaría y le dio algunas pautas para que no estuviese tan perdido uno de los días más concurridos. Se despidió sintiéndose más ligero al haber hablado con él en persona. Wonwoo parecía un buen hombre, estaba seguro que encajaría.

Chan se marchó a su casa para reunirse con Jihoon y Seokmin, pero segundos después de que desapareciese, un hombre entró en la cafetería buscando un buen chocolate. Si el dueño se hubiese quedado unos minutos más, si Wonwoo no hubiese aparecido puntual, la historia habría sido muy distinta.

El joven camarero no habría tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad y habría sido despedido, impidiendo que unos días después su camino se cruzase con el de Mingyu y el joven periodista habría acabado perdiendo la chispa que le caracterizaba en sus artículos. Ese día, al ponerse malo después de correr hacia su casa bajo la lluvia, no habría sido capaz de acabar el artículo de las rebajas como a él le hubiese gustado y después de un fracaso más a sus espaldas, no habría encontrado la fuerza para levantarse. Chan habría tenido que quedarse a trabajar más horas, perdiendo su noche de películas, pero habría sido capaz de contemplar de cerca al hombre que se sentaba junto a la ventana. Leía su teléfono con una sonrisa tan increíble que no habría podido resistirse a invitarle al chocolate. Agradecido, su cliente le habría invitado a sentarse y habrían estado hablando durante horas mientras la cafetería se relajaba tras la hora punta. Habrían intercambiado números y habrían quedado más veces hasta que un día de otoño unos años después, hubiese sido él quien acompañase a Soonyoung a hablar con Minghao.

Si solo hubiesen esperado unos pocos minutos más, la historia habría sido muy distinta y Seokmin nunca se habría fijado en Soonyoung. Podrían haber sido felices, Chan podría haber tenido la vida que siempre soñó, pero el destino no puede ser cambiado y estaba escrito que Seokmin encontraría a Soonyoung una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es diferente a lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora. Quería poner un futuro alternativo y hacer que Chan tuviese un poco más de protagonismo del que ha tenido hasta ahora, porque solo aparece en el oneshot de Jihoon cuando llega a casa con él. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Si tenéis el Fictober en marcha o queréis que me pase a leer vuestras historias, no dudéis en decírmelo


End file.
